


Спецагенты

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, ユリ熊嵐 | Yuri Kuma Arashi
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, secret service!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Утэна и Анфи провалили миссию и были вынуждены взять отпуск.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: forion

Проклятый счетчик продолжал мигать красными цифрами. Бесшумно, но лучше бы он тикал — тогда время не утекало бы так незаметно. И так быстро.  
— Минута шестнадцать секунд, — сообщил голос Анфи в наушнике. — Пора выходить, Утэна.   
— Еще нет.   
Ворох переплетенных цветных проводков, большая часть из которых — фальшивка. Нарочно чтобы запутать, не дать вовремя отключить устройство. Несколько она уже перекусила кусачками, каждый раз прикрывая глаза и задерживая дыхание. Никакого эффекта. Правда, и взрыва тоже не случилось.  
— Пятьдесят девять секунд!  
— Отходи с позиции, Анфи. Я попробую еще один вариант, — отозвалась она.  
— Но ты...  
— У меня все под контролем, — холодно сказала Утэна. — Уходи немедленно.   
И отключила связь.

Какой там, к черту, контроль! За прошедшие семь минут она так и не смогла разобраться в схеме и отключить самодельную бомбу, установленную неизвестным саботажником на самом слабом участке Стены. Если Утэна проиграет на этот раз, то медведи точно прорвутся в город, и тогда...  
Ужасно захотелось бросить все и сбежать, но она вспомнила маленькую Момоку, которая в одиночку противостояла террористам в метро.   
Нет, она не уйдет, пока не сделает все возможное. Еще есть немного времени. Она попытается еще раз.   
Не нужно думать о смерти, на это нет времени. Надо найти единственный правильный проводок, который отключит взрывное устройство.  
Она снова прикрыла веки, чтобы избавиться от цветных пятен перед глазами, открыла, выбрала, примерилась, щелкнула кусачками...  
Ничего.   
Секунды продолжали утекать: двадцать восемь, двадцать семь, двадцать шесть...  
«Прости, Анфи».  
Она сделала все правильно, но умирать ужасно не хотелось. 

Сверху раздался характерный свист воздуха, рассекаемого лопастями вертолета, и на Утэну упал круг света от прожектора, а следом ей на голову свалился конец троса с карабином.  
— Цепляйся, быстро! — звонкий голос Курэхи звучал через громкоговоритель. — И включи уже рацию, бака!   
Красные секунды слились в неразличимую круговерть, но Курэха успела. Сумела вытащить Утэну из эпицентра взрыва и удержаться в воздухе, хотя вертушку здорово тряхнуло. Утэну взрывной волной раскачало на тросе, как мячик на резинке, но постепенно колебания замедлились, и ее подняли на борт.   
Гинко втащила ее внутрь одним рывком — все-таки силища у нее была нечеловеческая. Медведица-ренегат, что вы хотите.  
— Жива? — поинтересовалась Курэха из кабины. — Отлично. Там Дзюри рвет и мечет, — предупредила она.   
— Угу, — кивнула в ответ Утэна. На большее сил не было. — Спасибо.   
— Всегда пожалуйста! — ответили Курэха и Гинко в один голос. 

Майор Арисугава стояла, скрестив руки и наклонив голову вперед, и эта ее поза не сулила ничего хорошего. Хотя разноса так и так как раз следовало ожидать.   
Анфи ждала здесь же — подбежала, обняла судорожно, не веря, что снова обошлось.  
— Со мной все хорошо, — шепнула ей Утэна. - Прости, что я...  
Но Дзюри не дала ей договорить:   
— Тэндзё и Химэмия, за неподчинение приказам руководства вы временно отстранены от участия в операциях, — отчеканила она, глядя Утэне в глаза поверх макушки Анфи. — Официально вы с этого момента в отпуске.  
— Послушай, а это не слишком? — вмешался Рука, который, оказывается, тоже был тут. — Это же Утэна. Проще перечислить случаи, когда она подчинялась приказам...  
— И ты считаешь, что это нормально? — Дзюри сердито глянула него и продолжила: — Неважно. Мне осточертела ее самодеятельность.   
Она подняла запястье на уровень рта и сказала в микрофон коммуникатора:  
— Лулу, забронируй два билета на Гавайи на сегодня. Обратная дата? Ставь открытую. Спасибо.  
— Подождите, — Утэна потерла виски пальцами. В голове еще гудело от взрыва, — А как же прорыв?  
— А это уже не ваша забота. И даже не моя. Прорывом займется команда Такакура. А вы — кругом марш в офис за билетами, и чтоб ноги вашей в городе не было. Ясно?  
— Есть, — вздохнула она, кивнула Анфи, и они отправились к машине. 

На рабочем столе Утэны лежали два паспорта с фальшивыми именами и распечатка авиабилетов. Она взглянула на время — вылет через два часа. Дзюри действительно очень разозлилась, не дала времени даже заехать домой за багажом. Или дело было в чем-то другом?  
Сперва они навестили Лулу — несмотря на адскую жару, медведица пила горячее молоко с медом, так что сладкий аромат разносился по всему этажу.   
— Привет, молочка хотите? — жизнерадостно предложила она.   
— Нет, спасибо, — Утэна покачала головой. — Слушай, билеты мы нашли, а где бронь гостиницы?  
— Вы чего, совсем обалдели, отпускнички? — Лулу окгруглила глазищи. — Гостиницу департамент не оплачивает.   
— А зачем тогда оплатил перелет?   
— Думаю, это инициатива Дзюри, — хихикнула Анфи. — Чтобы поскорее нас спровадить.   
— Ладно. Пошли, зайдем в аналитический отдел.   
— На самолет не опоздаем?   
Утэна отмахнулась. 

Мики сидел перед тремя большими мониторами и вычерчивал на листе какую-то схему от руки. Он махнул рукой, давая понять, что заметил вошедших, и сказал:  
— Три минуты.   
— Ладно, — кивнула она.   
Закончив со схемой, Мики встал и потянулся, разминая суставы.   
— И давно ты так сидишь? — поинтересовалась Утэна.   
— Не помню, — признался он. — Хорошо, что вы меня прервали.   
— Новости слышал?   
— Конечно. Шеф постоянно на связи.   
— Что там Стена?  
— Извини, но Арисугава приказала не снабжать тебя информацией по текущим делам в связи с отстранением.  
— Вот же зараза! — возмутилась Утэна. — Ладно, тогда другой вопрос. Какова, по-твоему, вероятность, что мы летим на Гавайи, чтобы валяться на пляже и пить коктейли?  
— Процентов десять, — честно сказал Мики. Запретить ему делать прогнозы Дзюри то ли не догадалась, то ли специально оставила лазейку.   
— Спасибо! — Похоже, все было не так плохо, как казалось поначалу.   
Анфи, конечно, заметила перемену в ее настроении и спросила по дороге в аэропорт:  
— Мне казалось, ты и в самом деле давно хотела поехать в отпуск? Я имею в виду — в настоящий.   
— Ну, хотела, — неохотно признала Утэна. — Но не в разгар же событий!   
Она покосилась на подругу и добавила виновато:  
— Но в настоящий отпуск мы тоже обязательно выберемся. Обещаю.   
— Ага, — грустно улыбнулась Анфи. — В следующей жизни. 

В самолете напарницы от нечего делать листали рекламные журналы: отели-клубы наперебой предлагали пятизвездочные райские кущи, номера размером с небольшой стадион и всевозможные курортные наслаждения. Посмеиваясь, они предлагали друг дружке поселиться в «Сьюте для Принца» или в «Королевском суперлюксе». Вдруг Анфи разом посерьезнела и негромко сказала:  
— Кажется, нам с тобой сюда.   
Она протянула Утэне очередной глянцевый журнал.  
«Отель «Край света», — прочла она вслух и запнулась. — Разбей скорлупу привычного мира».  
— Вот, значит, как, — Утэна покачала головой. — Ну что же, придется нам поговорить с его владельцем о Революции.

Замигали индикаторы, пассажиров попросили пристегнуть ремни, и самолет начал снижение над Гонолулу.


End file.
